Threat, Through Song?
by BigTimeRusher12
Summary: Bree's being bullied, so she decides to get back at her tormentor, but through... song? Did she do the right thing? To her, yes, but her actions had... consequences. Will she regret what she did?


**This was inspired by the Degrassi episode "Barely Breathing", the part when Maya sang that song about Zoe.**

 **I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI.**

 **I DO NOT OWN LAB RATS.**

* * *

 **Threat… Through Song?**

Bree was currently in the lab, searching on VideoFeed—a parody of YouTube—for ideas on how to get back at Stephanie, her nemesis. She pretended to be her friend... ever since people found out that Adam, Bree and Chase were bionic. She came upon a video that looked interesting and clicked on it. After watching it, she decided that she would do the same thing. She smiled evilly and said to herself, "Stephanie Miller, you are going down." She grabbed a notepad and wrote down her own version of what she was going to do.

The next day, Bree was in her music class. Her teacher, Mrs. Edwards, was standing up in front of the class. "Okay, class. Today, we will be presenting songs you wrote yourself."

Bree raised her hand. "Mrs. Edwards, may I go first?"

"Sure, Bree."

She grabbed her guitar and went to the front. She pulled up a chair and sat down. Mrs. Edwards went to the back of the class to watch. "Okay, this song is about karma... and how it can play against us. In other words, it sucks." The class laughed. She began playing.

 _You used to be a cheerleader, and my best friend_

 _Now you're a loser until the very end_

 _One day I'll watch you die_

 _Maybe in your sleep_

 _Put you six feet under so you don't make a peep_

"Bree!"

 _Watch your back, you're dead with a capital_ _eeeee_

"Miss Davenport!"

 _The world would be a much better place without you, Stephanie_ _e e eeeee_

"Miss Davenport, to the principal's office now!"

She put her guitar down and stood up. "Fine." Before she left, she turned her head toward Stephanie and smiled satisfactorily. Stephanie didn't say anything. She just sat there.

Bree was walking to Principal Perry's office and said to herself, "This is ridiculous." She walked into Perry's office and sat down. Perry didn't have a pleased look on her face.

"So, squat mug, what are you in for?"

"N-Nothing."

"Really? We're going with that? You're in my office just because? I don't think so."

Just then, Mrs. Edwards came in. "Ah, Principal Perry."

"Hello, Tina."

"Now, I've sent Miss Davenport to you to deal with a situation."

"Reeeally? Care to tell me what this trouble maker did?"

"She performed a song in my class, and her song issued a death threat."

"Reeally?" Mrs. Edwards nodded. "Well then, you may go and I'll deal with this little trouble maker myself."

"All right. See you later, Terry." Before she left, she added, "And Bree, I expected better from you." She left, and it was just Perry and Bree.

"I know you're bionic and stuff, and may think you can get away with certain things. You don't think you did aaaanything wrong, do you?"

"Well, I–"

"You threatened another student. That's bullying, and that's against school policy."

"And since when do you follow school policy? "

"I do when it puts students in jeopardy. Well, sometimes, I do. This is one of those times. I'm gonna have to call your father." Bree widened her eyes and bit her lip. Boy, was she in for it.

At home, Donald was sitting at his desk when the phone rang. It was right next to him, so he answered it. "Hello. This is Donald Davenport."

" _Don, it's Terry Perry."_

Donald sighed. "What do you want now, Perry?"

" _I just wanted to inform you that I have one of your little pain in the necks right here in my office."_

"Really?"

" _Yep. And you wanna know who it is? It's your little 'princess', Bree."_ She put air quotes around 'princess'.

"What? Bree? I'm on my way." He hung up. "Bree." He sighed. Sure, she's been a real handful lately, but she's never been sent to the office.

She hung up and said, "Your dad's on his way."

"Aw, man."

When Donald arrived at school, he went to Perry's office. "Ah, Don. Have a seat." He did so. He looked over at Bree and she shrank down in her seat. "I would like to talk to you about your delinquent, Bree."

Donald nodded. "Okay." He felt nervous every time he talked to Perry. Not just when any of his kids gets in trouble, but just because she's... Perry.

"Well, little miss I-think-can-get-away-with-anything thought it would be okay to issue a death threat against a student."

"What?!"

"Yep. The music teacher, Mrs. Edwards, told me the song your daughter performed in class issued a death threat."

"What?! Is this true, Bree?"

"I– I– M-Maybe." She sighed. "Yes."

"Bree!"

"Don, may I speak to you alone?"

"Yes. Bree, go wait in the hall."

"But Mr. Davenport–"

"I don't wanna hear it, Bree. Go, now!"

"All right. Geez." She turned around and mumbled, "No need to be all stingy about it."

"Excuse me?!" She left.

"All right, Don. Here's the deal..."

Bree was pacing back and forth. Donald came out of Perry's office. "Thank you, principal Perry."

Bree said innocently, "Heeeey, Mr. Davenport."

"I don't wanna hear it, Bree. Come on."

"But–"

He walked over and grabbed her forearm. "Come on, Bree." She reluctantly went with him and they both exited the school.

In the car, Donald was driving and lecturing Bree. Bree had her arms crossed and was looking out the window. "I want you to know that I'm very disappointed in you, Bree. A death threat? Why would you do something like that? That doesn't sound like something you would do. You know, you've been a real handful lately. What's going on with you?" She sighed. "You can ignore me all you want, but sooner or later we have to talk about it. I just want you to know..." He reached over and rested his hand on her leg. "...that I'm always here for you."

Bree looked down and back up at him. She said through gritted teeth, "Get your hands off of me!" She smacked his hand away.

"Ow!" He put his hand back on the wheel. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing. Just– Just leave me alone." She looked out the window again. Donald sighed. He was none too pleased.

When they got home, Bree just sped inside and down to the lab. She sat down at Leo's desk and opened the laptop. She logged in and checked her Facebook. Her message wall had a bunch of messages on it and they were all nasty.

 _You're so ugly! – MayaStone45_

 _Go kill yourself!_ – _HannahIsAwesome_

 _I don't know why Adam, Chase, and Leo hang around you and have you as a sister! – SuperherosAreReal_

 _You deserve to die! – TheForceIsAwesome34_

Bree just shut the laptop and buried her head in her arms. She cried. Donald came down to the lab. "Okay, Bree. I thought about it, and decided what your punishment should be." Bree looked up and over at him. "Hey, are you okay?"

She sniffled. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Bree, I know you. I know when something's bothering you. Plus, you're crying. Now, what's wrong?" He walked over and sat down next to her.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Bree, I am your father. There's nothing about you that I don't understand. Well, expect when you have your monthly, but let's face it, you're a real handful when you have it." He chuckled. Bree stood up and walked away. Donald stood up and walked toward her. "Bree... Bree, I'm just kidding. Now, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Will you just leave me alone?"

"All right." He walked toward the control panel. "I guess I have no other choice but to have you contained in your capsule."

"Okay, okay... I'll tell you."

"Proceed."

"I... I... I'm being bullied!"

"What?"

"I'm being bullied, all right?!"

"Bree, I–"

"That's why I wrote the song."

"That's still no–"

"Are you even listening to me?!"

"Yes, I am, but–"

"I've been bullied for a long time, Mr. Davenport." She started listed off on her fingers. "I've been bullied physically, I've been bullied online, and to top it all off, you touched me!"

"Wait... You thought I was gonna rape you?" She nodded. "Bree, I'm your father. Why would you think that?"

"Well, I-I don't know. I guess when you laid your hand on my leg, that thought just– just went through my mind."

"Bree, I promise you that I would never do that to you."

"Well, thank you, Mr. Davenport but... nothing you say will change anything. I'm still gonna get bullied."

"Hey, hey..." He pulled her in for a hug and she wrapped her arms around him. "We will figure something out, all right." Bree let go and looked at him. "The point is..." He wiped a tear away with his thumb. "...you don't let any of the things said get to you." He kissed her head.

"Thanks, Mr. Davenport." She sniffled. "You always know what to say to make me feel better."

"You're welcome." He crossed his arms. "Now, let's talk about your punishment."

"Punishment?"

"Yeah. Now, since Principal Perry suspended you–"

"I'm _suspended?_ "

"Yes. For a week." Bree sighed. "You're also grounded. Plus, when you go back to school, you willapologize to Stephanie. Do I make myself clear?"

"But Mr. Davenport–"

"Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yeah. Loud and clear."

"Good."

"Wait, how'd you know it was Stephanie?"

"I have my ways. Perry told me, so..."

She nodded. "Well, bye."

She turned around and tried leaving, but no luck. "Hold it." She stopped. "Not so fast, young lady! There's still the matter of your punishment." She sighed and turned around to face him. He began listing off her punishment. "No TV, no computer, no cell phone... basically, no electronics."

"What?! That's not fair!"

"And you can also help me in the lab." Bree crossed her arms. "That's not all. You can also do extra chores around the house..."

She made a disgusted face. "Ew!"

"...without bionics."

"I stand by my statement. Ew!" Donald smiled. "Well... I guess I deserve it. I'm sorry, Mr. Davenport. Really... I am. I'll take my punishment as it is."

"Good. Now, I hope you learned a learn from this."

"Yeah. I am _done_ with revenge songs. They get me in nothing but trouble."

Donald laughed. "That's my girl. Revenge is never the answer. Remember that."

"I will." She enveloped him in a hug. "I love you, Mr. Davenport."

He returned the hug. "I love you too, Bree." He kissed the top of her head. "I love you too." After a couple minutes, he let go. "Now, go upstairs. It's almost dinnertime." She nodded and left to go upstairs.

Donald knows one thing: that no matter how much trouble any of the kids get into, he will always love them no matter what.


End file.
